


I'm Santa!

by kanamidos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Also this is Christmas-y so theres that, Eli is silly and Nico is fed up with her, F/F, Gee I love rarepair hell, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This is the silliest thing I've ever wrote, i wrote this in like 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: Eli dresses up as Santa for the holidays. Nico is not amused.





	

“Eli, don’t play dumb. I know that’s you.”

“Who’s Eli? I’m Santa!”

“Eli Ayase, I know that’s you in the Santa suit.”

“Eli Ayase? I’ve never heard of that name.”

“…seriously, Eli! That’s YOU! In the Santa suit! Just admit it!”

“Looks like I’ll have to move Nico Yazawa to the naughty list this year.”

Nico facepalmed. “Eli! This is stupid! Just say it’s you in the Santa suit, and we’ll call it a day!”

Eli kept a smile on her face. “I’m not Eli. I’m Santa.”

Nico threw her arms up in the air. “Santa doesn’t have blond hair! Santa also has a beard! You are Eli!”

Chuckling was heard from the couch where Eli was sitting. “Well, maybe I was getting tired of that look. Blond suits me better, anyways.”

If Nico’s face could get any redder, it would. “What would you do if I said you were Santa?” Nico asked. “Which you’re not…” she muttered under her breath.

Eli somehow kept smiling at Nico. “If I was Santa? I am Santa, so there’s no need to answer the question-”

“Oh my goodness, Eli! You are not Santa! You are Eli in a Santa suit you bought two hours ago! You are Eli Ayase!”

“I’m Santa!”

A mix of a frustrated scream and a pitiful laugh came from Nico. “If I sat in your lap and talked about what I want you to bring me for Christmas, will you admit you’re Eli?”

Eli looked up. “First of all, you can sit in my lap. Second, I’m not Eli. I’m Santa.”

Nico groaned. “If I had a dollar every time you’ve said “I’m Santa,” I’d be richer than the richest man alive.” With no other option, she walked towards the couch Eli was seated on, and sat on her girlfriend’s lap. “Happy now?”

Eli cocked her head a bit and grinned. “I wasn’t asking you to sit on my lap, but since you’re here already… what do you want for Christmas?”

Silence took over the room as Nico thought about what she wanted. This seemed like a silly trick to get her to say what she wanted, so Eli could see if she had bought the right present for Nico.

“Hmm… I want Eli to admit that she’s in the Santa suit.”

Soft laughter came from Eli as she readjusted her Santa hat. “No, Nico. What do you actually want?”

Nico crossed her arms. “Eli, I know this is a trick to get me to say what I want, just so you can make sure I’m happy with the gift you bought for me a week ago.”

“Santa doesn’t need to know, because Santa already got you the perfect present!”

Nico raised her arms up in frustration. “Why are you doing this, Eli!? I don’t even believe in Santa anymore!”

She felt a hand move to the top of her head. Eli started to run her hand down Nico’s hair. “You don’t need believe in Santa to see him. Because you can see him now!”

“Eli. Stop. This is pathetic. You are in a Santa costume.”

Eli reached behind her, and pulled out a Santa hat. She then set the hat on Nico’s head. “C’mon, Nico! Get in the festive spirit!”

Nico made a face of disapproval, then suddenly, it turned into a smirk.

“Who’s Nico?” She turned her head up a bit to look at Eli.

“I’m Santa.”

An expression of surprise made it’s way onto Eli’s face. “N-Nico, you’re not Santa! I’M Santa!”

“I bet I’m a better Santa than you!”

“You can’t be better than the real Santa, Nico!”

Nico looked Eli in the eyes. “First of all, I’m the real Santa. Secondly, I’m better at being Santa than you. And I have proof!” Nico hopped off Eli’s lap and went into another room of the home she and Eli shared. About a minute later, she came out with something in her hands.

Nico was holding a box, wrapped up in gleaming red paper, and it was tied together with a green ribbon. One of those present toppers was stuck to the top, and what was inside the box shook around with every step Nico took towards Eli.

“I know Christmas is tomorrow, but I just can’t wait until next morning to see your happy smile upon opening this gift.” Nico looked down with a slight blush across her face. “So… here you go.” After that, Nico took a seat on the couch next to Eli.

“Thank you, Nico. But are you sure you want to give it to me-” Eli was abruptly cut off by Nico putting one of her fingers on her mouth. Shrugging, Eli carefully grabbed the green ribbon and pulled it toward her, the ribbon slowly coming off the red paper. Eli then tossed the ribbon aside and started to gently remove the wrapping, little tearing noises coming from the box. She discarded the paper and opened the flaps of the simple cardboard box and peered inside.

“Nico…”

Silence took over the whole room for a few seconds before Eli spoke up again.

“There’s nothing in the box.”

Laughter came from Nico. “That’s the point, Eli.”

The box fell on the floor as Eli looked to Nico. “But… there’s nothing in it. Christmas gifts are supposed to have things in them…”

Nico huffed and turned her head to face away from Eli. “Well, I couldn’t find a bigger box, and I couldn’t stuff myself in this tiny box…”

More silence filled their living room, until Eli broke it again. Not with crying over not getting a gift, not with screams directed at Nico, but soft laughter.

“Are you trying to say… you’re my gift this year?”

Nico rolled her eyes. “What else would I be trying to say?”

Eli sat up, and then lifted Nico off the couch to hug her. Nico returned the hug to the best of her abilities, considering she was being overpowered by a hug. Eli eventually set Nico down on the floor, and gave a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Glad you liked your gift, Eli. Now get ready for your real gift tomorrow.”

Eli froze. “You… got me another gift?”

“Of course I would! Do you think I’m that cheap!?” Nico flailed her arms around, her Santa hat falling off her head with the motions. Eli smiled and picked up the dropped hat, and put it back on Nico.

Eli softly smiled. “Alright then. Make sure it gets here on time, Santa.” She winked.

Nico grinned at Eli. “And YOU better make sure my gift is under our tree tomorrow too, Santa!”

The hat was taken off Nico’s head, just so Eli could ruffle her hair around. “C’mon, Nico. I’m no Santa or anything… I’m just your Eli Ayase.”

Nico rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Nope. You said you were Santa.”

“Nico, don’t start this again.”

“But you said you were Santa.”

Eli took off her Santa hat. “I’m too tired for this. I’m going to bed.”

“But Santa! You have to deliver the presents tonight!”

“Goodnight, Nico.”

Nico looked to where Eli had gone. “Santa! You can take the other days off! Not this one!"

“See you in the morning, Nico.”

“Santa! Get back out here!”

“…”

“…Eli?”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone actually ship this anymore?
> 
> This is one of the cutest things I've ever done to be honest. The idea had me smiling all through writing this :3
> 
> You can always request fanfics on my blog! I don't bite!


End file.
